Regrets and Love
by sugurstar
Summary: Beck and Jade are dating. But one day Jade breaks up with Beck, accusing him of something he didn't do. Beck is very broken and just might do something deadly to himself. Will Jade learn the truth? Will Beck be ok? Will Bade survive? Read to find out. (Bade story) A little out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator Point of View:

Beck and Tori were finishing up a project when a knock came upon Beck Rv.

"Open," Beck half yelled.

"I guess I should go," Tori said standing up to give Beck a goodbye hug.

"Bye," Beck replied returning the hug and saw Tori blushed. Beck chuckled the sound of heaven.

"**1,2,3,4..**," Jade counted loudly and madly walking in on her boyfriend and frenemy sharing an unnecessary hug. Just on cue Tori ran out with fear. Beck went up to his girlfriend and kissed her soft coffee flavor lips.

Beck Point of View:

I guess Jade was mad because she wasn't kissing back. What did I do? Come on.

"What is it babe," Beck questioned worriedly.

"Oh you know. I know you like Tori. You were hugging her," Jade shouted. "I thought you loved me."

"Jade, you know I do," calmly Beck stated. "I love you all the way to the sky."

Jade scoffs," Seems you like Tori that way too."

Jade Point of View:

I thought he loved me. But he was hugging Tori so long. I turn to walk out of Beck Rv.

"We're over," I whisper. I saw his creamy brown eyes turn to hurt in a matter of seconds. He looked pale like he just saw a ghost. I don't know why but I just slammed the door and went into my car. And drove away. Away from life.

**My first story. Tell me what you think. Reviews. Pick the pretty little button down there. I will update the next few chapters but then I need a certain amount to continue. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Beck Point of View:

Oh no. What happened. I went to sit on the bed and replay what just happened. She thought I liked Tori. Why does she keep on doubting our love. I wiped a tear that secretly escaped. I sniff and remember the best moments with Jade bringing me pain. I go to my drawer and look around to see if I have my privacy. I get a scissor that my girlfriend ex-girlfriend left. I wouldn't admit it but I am broken. I run the blade through my skin once and see fresh blood rise. No don't do this to yourself Beck I tell myself. I put it away and put my boxers and tank top on returning to the bed like a zombie. I lay under the covers and close my eyes but I don't sleep. Hell no, I do the opposite. I wish I can go back in time. I wish I can cuddle with Jade. I wish I wasn't broken. Because that is what I am. Broken Beck. It might not seem so but I need Jade to keep me together. The other half of me is gone.

Jade Point of View:

I saw it all. That hug meant something. I'm pretty sure he was cheating on me. I tried to contain my anger and not yell all of this because he looked hurt already. I thought he loved me so much and I felt complete. But now I was broken again. I let him see me through my walls and yet I got hurt. Now you asked me why I find it hard to trust. Part of me can't help but regret it because I need his cuddle. I need him to keep me together but I know that can't happen. The thing called hoped. Right now I'm not Jade West. I am broken. I lay in bed turning to get comfortable. Never did.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck Point of View:

When the alarm rings I am already up and ready due to the sleepless night. If you were one of those jealous boys and those flirty girls you would say I look normal but any real friend notices the baggy line under my chocolate eyes. I wore hot jeans that fit me well and long sleeves that looked causal to cover up my cut. I am going to start fresh. I have to act. Act... Pretend to be something I'm **not**. Yeah I will pretend not to be broken beck. I put a smile on my face and practice till I have to go to school.

Jade Point of View:

Ok. I will poke a scissors through your eyes if you can't keep your mouth shut. You know I have a ... reputation? I can't get my mind of my boyfri- I mean my ex-boyfriend. I was awake when the theme of my favorite movie The Scissoring started playing, letting me know that I need to get ready. So as I was saying I have a reputation and I can't show people that I need others. More specifically that I need Beck. I will pretend there is a play and act. Act like I'm not falling apart. I **don't need** people. People **need me**. I stick around drinking coffee and strengthen my mask.

When it is about time I would leave I get into my black car wearing long black tight, black combat boots, and a white shirt with a black cover. Then I put some black sunglasses. If you notice I have a lot of black then congrats(sarcastically by the way). I arrived to HA just as the bell rang and I finished my black coffee. I threw my cup away and enter my 1st period.  
"What yall all staring at," I screamed at nearby people. Omg did word spread out already.  
"Ok, class um... Acting Challenge. Beck, Jade, Tori and Cat,"Sikowitz exclaimed in his rather loud pitch." Starting with A, Cat."  
"Awww, I'm so sad," Cat said.  
"Be sadder," I replied.  
"Come on Jadey," Cat exclaimed.  
"Don't tell me what to do," I barked.  
"Eh, guys cool. Oh... a turtle bit my toe," Beck says in a calm voice. I am so mad now. I break with him and he seems so happy. It is like our love disappeared.  
"Face it. Only a hug can fix it," Tori suggests. And then Beck and Tori hug. Again. By now I'm fuming and start blurting out things.  
"GOSH. I knew you loved Tori. I saw it all," I scream so loud.  
"Hold it. We were working on a project and hugged goodbye because today after school I'm going to my Aunt's house for 2 weeks," Tori explains. I feel like an idiot. I scowl. Now  
**-**Beck doesn't want me  
-I am broken for real

Beck Point of View:

I wouldn't be lying if I said the truth. 1 sentence so hurtful.  
-Jade doesn't love me anymore.  
I want to end myself. I can't take it anymore. I feel so broken.


End file.
